legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S2 P10/Transcript
(Blake, Jason, Oscar, Lestros, and Pete are seen teleporting outside the house) Lestros: Alright, here we are! (Solneer approaches) Solneer: Ah Lestros, you've returned. Lestros: Yep! And check it out! (Lestros shows Pete) Solneer: !! Is that...? Lestros: A Grimm Targhul! But with Light! Solneer: My word. So it IS possible. You were right Lestros. Lestros: Guilty as charged. Pete: I am here and ready to serve at the God of Light's command. Solneer: Well Hendricks. How do you feel about this? Blake H: Gotta admit: I'm kinda blown away by this. Having my own soldier. Its honestly kinda cool. Pete: Thank you sir. Blake H: Hey you don't need to call me sir all the time you know. Pete: But I- Blake H: Look Pete, just call me Blake okay? Pete: I....If that's what you want. Blake H: Thanks. Pete: Your welcome. Blake. Solneer: Well then. You now have the first step towards your army Blake. Blake H: Yeah. I do. Turning Grimm Targhul's into light. This would be the perfect way for us to fight back. Jason: Oh man that's so cool Blake! You're gonna be a leader of a whole army! Oscar: I'm still amazed by this myself. Lestros: Hey you should go show Petey here to your buddies! I wanna see them FREAK out! Blake H: Oh ho yeah. Let's do it! Jason: Alright! This is gonna be hilarious! (The Defenders all step out to the front yard) Alex: … Huh. Blake's been pretty quiet. Erin: Yeah. Wonder what he Jason and Oscar are doing? Blake H: *Voice* HEY GUYS!! Jordan: Was that Blake? Rose: Yeah it was. Blake H: *Voice* COME OUTSIDE!! Alex: Sounds like he's out back. Jack: Let's go see what he needs. Yang: Right. (The heroes all head out back) Erin: Blake? Alex: What's going- !! (The Defenders all see Pete standing before them) Pete: Hello there. Alex: WHAT THE FUCK?!?!! Erin: WHAT IS THAT THING!?! Jordan: IS THAT A GRIMM!?!? Jack: IF IT IS, I'M KILLING IT!! (Blake runs in front of Pete) Blake H: Whoa whoa guys wait! It's not hostile! Defenders: Huh???? Blake H: Guys. Meet Pete. Pete: Hello again. Alex: Pete?? Erin: Wait... What??? Raynell: Ooooo! *Walks up to Pete* Jessica: R-RAYNELL NO! Raynell: Hiya Pete! Pete: Hello. Raynell: Name's Raynell! Nice to meet you! Pete: Nice to meet you too. Jessica:.....Huh?? Blake H: Heh. He's friendly. Isn't he? Spot: Wait... He's a Grimm though. Why is he friendly? And why is he... White? Blake H: Let's step inside and we'll tell you the whole story. (The heroes go inside as Blake tells what happened) Alex:...………………………… Lestros? Lestros: Yeah? Alex: You. Are insane. Lestros: It worked didn't it? Alex: Yeah but still. Erin: Turning... A Grimm... Into some light creature??? Only an insane person would think of that. Blake H: Believe me I was ready to kick Lestros ass if this didn't work. But it did. Now I got me a new buddy. Pete: Buddy? Blake H: Yeah man! We're friends aren't we? Pete: Yeah. I guess so. Blake H: Awesome! Raynell: So, does he really follow any order you give him? Blake H: Yep pretty much. Raynell: Oh! Tell him to do a dance! Blake H: What? Raynell: A dance! Blake H: Raynell I'm not sure that's what he's meant to do. Raynell: You said he'll follow any order right? Well let's see if he'll do it if you order it! Blake H: *Sigh* Fine. Pete? Pete: Yes Blake? Blake H: Can you.....dance? Pete: Is that an order? Blake H:... Y...Yes? (Pete then starts to do a dance. Not the best dance in the world but not the worse either) Raynell: *Clapping and laughing* HE'S DOING IT! HE'S REALLY DANCING!! SPOT! SPOT LOOK AT THIS!! Spot: Wooow! That's cool! Ruby: Whoa! (The heroes continue watching Pete dance) Blake H: Okay okay Pete you can stop now. (Pete stops dancing and sits back down) Pete: Did I do well? Blake H: You did good. Pete: Thank you, Blake. Erin: Wow he really wants to please you. Blake H: Yeah I noticed that to. Jin: Hmm... Yo Pete! Pete: Yes? Jin: What do you like? Pete: To serve the God of Light, Blake Hendricks. Jin: No no that's not what I meant. Pete: Hm? Devon: He means what do you like to do? Blake B: What kind of person are you? Pete:...... Blake H: Pete? Pete: I'm... I'm sorry Blake but... I don't understand what they mean. Blake H: *Scratches his head confused* Jack: Dude I think your Grimm is pretty much a drone. Alex: Yeah. Blake H: W-Well I'm sure he'll improve! He's not dumb you know. Solneer: Well regardless of what.... Pete... Wants. This ability of yours Blake is what you needed to defeat the Grimm here. Jessica: It is? Henry: Oh yeah! With this power, Blake can get MORE Grimm on his side! And if he gets enough, he'll have a whole army at his side! Jin: I agree! Blake H: Hey thanks for the support guys! Henry: No prob man! Raynell: And now we can make a bunch of new friends! Zulu: Blake you could save so many Targhul with this power to! I know you can't save all but turning these Grimm into peaceful creatures is... Its amazing! Blake H: I'll try my best Zulu. Honestly I'm kinda looking forward to this a little. Having my own army. It sounds... Pretty awesome. Jason: *Gasp* Blake! You need a name! Blake H: Huh? Jason: Your army! It needs a name! Devon: Jason's right! We something cool! Jin: Something that fits the theme! Henry: Something that works for a light based army! Blake H: Hmm, that's a good idea. Jason: What should it be? Blake H: Hmm... Something that works for light... *Looks at Pete* …… Wait.. Wait... I GOT IT! Alex: Yeah? ERin: What is it? Blake H: Okay. What do you think of... Light's. Call? (The heroes all sit in silence) Heroes:..... Blake H: Huh huh? Cool right? Jason:....*Smiles* I like it! Jin: Yeah. Me too. Henry: I'm down with it. Devon: Sounds cool to me. Alex: I think its a great name to. Erin: Me too Blake. Blake H: Alright! Then let's consider this the start of my new army! Those Grimm Targhul won't know what them! (Blake puts his hand up for a high five) Blake H: Up top Pete! Pete:.....Huh? Blake H:.. You.. You gotta high five me. Pete: What's a... "High five"? Blake H:... Oh boy... (Blake lowers his hand) Blake H: This'll take some work though. Jason: Yeah. Lestros: Well hey, glad to help out man! Blake H: Thanks Lestros. Lestros: Don't mention it! Solneer: Well, we should head off Lestros. Lestros: Right. Solneer: Nice to see you all again. Alex: Same to you guys. Solneer: Though trust me, this won't be the last time we come around. (Solneer looks over at Oscar) Solneer: We might visit again soon. Oscar:.... Lestros: Looking forward to seeing that army of yours Blake! See ya guys! (Solneer and Lestros vanish) Alex: Well then. Guys. We got work to do. Ruby: Yeah! We gotta help Blake build his army! Erin: Wait doesn't that mean we gotta find more of those Grimm Targhul now? Jessica: How else is that army gonna get made? Yang: So we just gotta find some Grimm and bring them to Blake? Blake H: Or hold them down long enough for me to do my thing. Alex: I think we can do it. You with me guys? Spot: Yeah! Ruby: Let's do it! Raynell: This is gonna be so cool! Blake H: Alright then! Let's go! (The heroes all get up excited to start their new mission) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 2 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts